digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Future/Weird Warp
Scene I 5 mins Reginald: Wow, look at this place Babydramon. Babydramon: Yes its big enough for my champion form. Reginald: I hope I could find my grandfather around here. (Reginald runs out of the airport and bumps into Mak and Mitzy with Frimon, and Pinamon.) Mak: Watch where you're running there buddy. Reginald: Sorry. Babydramon: Sorry. Mitzy: Are you alright Pinamon? Pinamon: Just as fine as Frimon. Frimon: The pain, the, the pain! Mitzy: Well I guess I will need about 30 aspriens. Reginald/Babydramon: Sorry Pinamon and Frimon. Reginald: Do you guys know were I can find my grandfather. Mak: Whats his name? Reginald: Jibirius Jacklo. Mak/Mitzy/Pinamon/Frimon: What? You're the grandson of the great masked digimon owner? Reginald: Cut the weird act people and tell me where he may be. Mak: No one knows for sure. Babydramon: What do you mean? Reginald: Babydramon, let me handle this. Whaaaaat? Mak: I maybe know someone who knows, friend. Scene II 10 mins (The screen skips to Ilice Izumi doing research about the Digital World behind her father's back) (someone knocks on the door.) Ilice: Tentomon go find out who that maybe. Tentomon: Why in the world do I have to do all these inciberible items. (Tentomon answers the door) (Tyson, Dillon, Ethan, and Kimberely along with the digimon they own come through the door.) Tyson: {Oh look at her elegance} Bukamon: Tyson snap out of it you goofball. Ilice: Why in the living rebellion are you guys here. Dillon: Remeber we have to work on the tree house. Izzy: How are you guys accumulating? Ethan/Kimberely: AHH fine i guess. Tokomon: We are fine too Mr.Izumi. Nyaromon: Ditto. Izzy: I will need your father, Ethan, to help me with this project. Ilice: Dad, we are going to build the interior DigiCastle. Izzy: You mean the treehouse right? Ilice: Of course. Izzy: Alright, Illice, be back by 5:30 Ilice: Alright, lets get moving. Scene III 15 mins (The scene skips to Reginald, Mak, and Mitzy getting to the Izumi house) KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK Reginald: Looks like no ones home. Frimon: You are right nothing is in your nogin. Reginald: Hey! Mak: Look, there is a note duffis. Reginald: Hey, make fun of the one with the digimon owner master grandfather. Mak/Frimon: Ah, sorry Reggie. Mitzy: Stop the juvienile back talk and lets read the note!!!!!!! Reggie/Mak/Frimon: Well um, sorry. note:(We are at the tree house next to the noodle shop.) Reggie: Lets get going. Scene IV 18 mins (Reggie and the others make it to the tree house) Mak: Ilice!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ilice: Keep it down, down there. Oh sorry Mak. (Mak and the others make it to the top of the gigantic tree house) Mak: I have this friend Reggie Jacklo. He is looking for his grandfather, Jibirius. Do you know where he might be? Ilice: Your Reggie, right? Reggie: Indeed I am. Illice: Wait. I need to check what this email is on my laptop. (She clicks on it then 8 digivices come out of the laptop that are the following colors: Blue, Orange, Brown, Red, Navy Blue, Green, Yellow, and Purple and a portal opens and sucks them in.) Narrator: Woah!!! What happened to the kids. Find out in the next episode of Digimon Digital Monsters. To be continue............. Category:Fan fiction